Jealous
by Bebek goyeng
Summary: Sai tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke selalu berusaha masuk dlm hubungannya dengan Ino. Oh ayolah, dia tahu kalau mereka bersahabat. tapi saat ini harusnya Sasuke tahu posisinya. Sai benar-benar tidak berminat u/ memulai persaingan dgn bos Uchiha corp itu. bukannya takut, hanya saja... "Aku bisa menggantikanmu mendampingi Ino, tapi aku tdk bisa menggantikanmu menyelesaikan resort" eh?


Narto © Masashi

Peringatan ; Ketidakjelasan ada di mana-mana, silakan klik tombol 'back' jika tidak berkenan. Jangan lupa tingglkan jejak sebelum itu. the second OS fict.

happy reading

Hmmmppt...

Ino menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya, lalu berlari menuju westafel di sudut ruangan.

Huoeekkk...!

Musnah sudah seluruh sarapannya pagi ini. Bahkan cairan asam dalam perutnya ikut tersembur keluar, memaksanya bernafas tersenggal beberapa kali.

"Kau tidak papa, Ino?"

Sai yang muncul dengan segelas air hangat segera menghampiri Ino. Laki-laki yang biasa tersenyum dalam segala situasi itu tampak cemas menatap sang istri.

"Apa harus ke dokter?" tanyanya sambil memijit tengkuk Ino lembut. Ino menggeleng pelan, perlahan ia menarik nafas panjang untuk menenangkan perutnya yang terus bergolak. Ini sudah dialaminya hampir setiap pagi, harusnya ia sudah terbiasa, meski ternyata tak semudah yang dipikirkannya.

"Aku baik Darling, jangan khawatir," ucapnya kemudian sambil berbalik dan memeluk Sai. menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya dalam lingkaran lengan sang suami. "Ah, kau hangat sekali."

Sai mengeratkan pelukan mereka, diciumnya puncak kepala Ino dalam. Ia senang melakukan ini, meski kadang harus sedikit kesulitan karena tinggi badan mereka yang hanya terpaut beberapa senti. Bukan berarti dia pendek, Ino saja yang terlampau tinggi untuk ukuran perempuan.

"Apa aku harus membatalkannya?"

gumaman Sai membuat Ino mendongak, sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari tubuh Sai. Alisnya tertaut, meminta penjelasan lebih dari suaminya.

"Perjalananku, aku tidak mungkin-."

"No," sergah Ino cepat, "Jangan buat ini jadi menyedihkan Darling. Itu menyakiti harga diriku,"

Sai menautkan kedua alisnya mendengar kalimat itu.

"Aku tidak papa, percayalah." Ino tersenyum sambil kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sai, "Oh, jam berapa pesawatmu berangkat?"

Sai menelengkan kepalanya ke arah jam dinding di ruang tengah. "Kurasa, setengah jam lagi."

"Astaga. Kau bisa terlambat," ia buru-buru melepas pelukannya, "Apa lagi Sai?" ucapnya gemas saat dilihatnya Sai masih mematung di tempat.

"Aku-,"

Ino memasang wajah keki, ia sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan laki-laki di depannya itu.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu, aku pasti akan merasa khawatir."

Ino berdecak lalu menarik Sai menjauhi area westafel. "Hentikan omong kosong itu Sai, sekarang pergilah. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, aku janji."

"Tapi-."

"Sa-i."

Wajah keki Ino sudah berubah menjadi lebih galak. Pandangan tak suka diremehkan terlihat jelas di matanya. Sai menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal melihat ekspresi mengerikan itu. Hormon wanita hamil benar-benar membuat kesabarannya terlatih.

"Aku akan pulang cepat kalau begitu." Ucapnya kemudian sambil tersenyum sinkron seperti biasa. Sekali gerakan ia kembali menenggelamkan Ino dalam pelukannya, "Apa sudah lebih baik?"

Ino memukul lengan Sai pelan sambil terkekeh kecil, "Jangan mulai Sai."

"Oh, apa begitu terlihat?"

Ino berdecak mendengar Sai kembali menggodanya. Dulu ia selalu protes pada lelaki itu setiap kali menanyakan kalimat yang sama saat memeluknya. Itu seolah mengejeknya yang memiliki ritual aneh dengan sahabat kecilnya, tapi semakin lama, itu menjadi lelucon yang mencairkan saat suasana tegang.

"Aku akan segera menelfonmu begitu sampai." gumam Sai di bibirnya sesaat sebelum melesat pergi. Meninggalkan Ino yang masih tersenyum sambil mengusap perutnya pelan.

Sasuke kembali mengumpat pelan saat orang di depannya membuka slide baru pada presentasinya. Sudah lebih dua jam ia duduk hanya untuk mendengarkan mereka mengoceh tentang strategi ini itu yang harus digunakan untuk meningkatkan penghasilan rosort pusat. Pelambatan ekonomi global sedikit banyak memang membuat pendapatan beberapa bisnisnya berkurang. Tapi bukan berarti ia menyukai situasi seperti ini. Sejujurnya ia lebih senang menerima setumpuk map yang akan dipelajarinya bersama sebotol wine di ruangannya. Keheningan adalah surga, begitu ia mempercayainya. Ia benci mendengar orang-orang terus menanyakan pendapatnya. Apalagi jika itu hanya sekadar basa-basi busuk.

'Ino menelfon, apa yang harus ku katakan?'

Karin yang masuk ke ruang rapat menaruh secarik kertas di hadapannya. Ia menautkan alisnya. Ino jarang menghubunginya sejak menikah. Kecuali saat Sai bersamanya. Dan ia tahu, Sai sedang perjalanan menuju Kumo sekarang.

'Kapan?'

tulisnya di bawah pesan Karin.

'Lima menit yang lalu. Mungkin penting, dia menelfon tiga kali.'

Sasuke tersentak, ada apa dengan nona bossy itu? Ia melirik sejenak jam di pergelangan tangannya, lewat tiga menit pukul sebelas. Sepertinya tak masalah ia kabur sekarang. Toh, sebentar lagi jam makan siang.

'Karin, tetap di sini.'

tulisnya tergesa lalu melesat pergi. Meninggalkan Karin yang masih mematung di tempat dengan wajah bengongnya.

"Mma-af, Uchiha-san sedikit ada urusan. Setelah makan siang beliau akan kembali." ucapnya sambil berojigi saat seluruh mata di ruangan itu menatap horror ke arahnya. Ia menelan ludah pelan melihat berbagai ekspresi dari para petinggi Uchiha corp.

"Sasuke sialan." batinnya jengkel.

"Ino,"

Sasuke sudah lupa kapan ia panik dan berteriak kalap seperti ini. Tapi ia punya firasat buruk sejak Karin menyodorkan pesan padanya.

"Ino, ini Aku,"

teriaknya lagi sambil mengelilingi ruang tamu apartemen Ino. Sepi. Terimakasih karena Ino menggunakan tanggal lahirnya sebagai kode pintu apartemen mewahnya sehingga ia bisa menerobos seperti maling dengan mudah.

"Ino,"

Ruang tengah, dapur, teras belakang, kosong. Sasuke segera berlari ke lantai dua. Ada dua kamar di sana, ia tidak yakin yang mana kamar Ino, ia baru beberapa kali ke sini sejak Ino pindah. Itupun hanya sampai di lantai satu. Sai selalu mendelik padanya setiap kali ia mencoba berbicara dengan Ino -Seolah ia predator mesum.

"In-"

"Sas-ke."

Sasuke melesat cepat. Ino tengah bersandar di ranjang dengan darah tercecer di mana-mana.

"Sial. Apa yang terjadi?" ucapnya lalu mengangkat Ino dan membawanya keluar dengan tergesa.

Ino berpegang erat pada leher Sasuke agar tubuhnya tidak terguncang dan nyeri perutnya menjadi semakin hebat.

"Bersabarlah, aku sudah meminta Senju datang ke rumah."

Ino menggeleng cepat. Ia masih ingin protes saat Sasuke mendudukkannya dengan pelan di kursi depan.

"Bawa aku ke rumah sakit bodoh." gumamnya dengan wajah meringis.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau separah ini," desis Sasuke jengkel. "Lagipula di rumah ada ibu, kau lebih aman di sana sampai si brengsek itu kembali," ucapnya sambil menarik sekotak tissue dari kursi penumpang lalu mengangsurkannya pada Ino. Dilihatnya Ino merengut mendengar ucapannya. "Hei kenapa? kau juga mengumpat, kenapa aku tidak boleh?"

"Anak ini akan membunuhmu kalau kau terus mengumpat tentang ayahnya."

"Oh aku sangat tidak sabar." Sergah Sasuke sambil mendengus kecil.

Ino tertawa mendengar kalimat sarkas Sasuke. Sejak dulu selera humor Sasuke memang buruk. Menghibur dengan cara melucu jelas bukan keahliannya. Lagipula, ia juga sedang tak butuh hiburan. Nyeri perutnya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mewakili itu.

"Kandunganmu baik," Tsunade-san yang baru saja memeriksa Ino mulai membereskan peralatannya. "Beritahu Sai untuk lebih berhati-hati lain kali. Dan jangan makan makanan pedas. Kau punya riwayat alergi dengan itu."

Ino mengangguk, di sebelahnya Sasuke masih berdiri mematung dengan tangan bersidekap. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, tapi melihat interaksi dua orang di depannya seperti membangunkan sesuatu dalam dirinya. Hey, ia bahkan bukan ayah dari anak yang Ino kandung, kenapa ia merasa begitu excited.

"Aku akan memberimu resep penghilang rasa mual. Kau boleh berolahraga tapi yang ringan-ringan saja. Kalau pendarahanmu kembali sebaiknya langsung ke rumah sakit-" -dan bukannya meneriakiku yang sedang sibuk di meja operasi.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu mendapat tatapan tajam dari Tsunade. Tadi dia hanya sedikit panik, jadi bukan salahnya kalau langsung berteriak-teriak kesetanan pada dokter keluarganya itu. Lagipula ia juga tak tahu kalau dokter awet muda itu tengah mengoperasi pasien.

"Terimakasih Senju-san. Maaf merepotkanmu."

"Tidak masalah Ino. Aku pergi dulu kalau begitu."

Ino mengangguk disertai senyuman tulus. Wajah pucatnya sudah berangsur membaik. Entah efek suntikan Tsunade atau pengaruh sup Miso lezat buatan Mikoto yang tengah mengepul di depannya.

"Kau sudah memberitahunya?"

Suara Sasuke menginterupsi kekagumannya akan sup Miso, ia menoleh pada laki-laki jangkung yang kini duduk di tepian ranjang itu.

"Tidak perlu. Lagipula aku sudah baik-baik saja." ucapnya santai sambil mulai menyeruput supnya. Ia mendongak saat disadarinya Sasuke masih menatapnya intens. "Ada apa?" tanyanya heran, matanya memicing seketika saat ia menyadari sesuatu, "Kau, jangan coba-coba ya, Sasuke."

"Ck. Terserah kau saja." ucapnya lalu bangkit dari duduk, "Aku akan kembali ke kantor, telfon aku kalau ada apa-apa."

Ino mengangguk dengan sendok tergantung di mulut. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi segera di tahannya. Ia tidak boleh membebani Sasuke dengan ucapan-ucapan tidak penting. Jadi ia hanya tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempolnya saat Sasuke -sekali lagi -melihat ke arahnya.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke." gumam Ino pelan sesaat setelah pintu tertutup.

"Kau tidak bilang kalau dua hari menginap di rumah Sasuke." suara kesal Sai menginterupsi kesibukan Ino di dapur. Ia sedang menyiapkan makan malam saat di dengarnya Sai membuka pintu. Tapi laki-laki itu baru muncul setengah jam kemudian untuk menyusulnya.

"Oh, selamat datang, darling." sambut Ino lalu menghadiahkan kecupan ringan di pipi. "Tunggu lima menit lagi ya, aku sudah hampir selesai."

"Aku sedang kesal padamu Ino," gerutu Sai sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Harusnya kau mengabariku."

Ino tersenyum mendengar itu, ia tahu Sai tidak akan pernah benar-benar marah padanya. Tapi memang Sai layak kesal, ia sudah berjanji akan baik-baik saja selama Sai di Kumo dan dia tidak bisa menepati itu bahkan di hari keberangkatan Sai. Ia punya alasan bagus kenapa harus bertahan untuk tutup mulut.

"Maafkan aku, darling." Ino mengusap wajah lelah Sai, Ino berani bertaruh laki-laki pucat itu pasti tidak punya cukup waktu untuk beristirahat. "Aku tidak ingin merusak konsentrasimu."

"Tapi kenapa harus Sasuke?" protes Sai cemberut, "Kau tahu aku tidak suka padanya."

"Jadi apa harus Hidan?" goda Ino dengan senyum gelinya. Sai melotot mendengar nama guru Yoga Ino di sebut. Mana mungkin ia mengizinkan manusia aneh penyembah jasin itu menyentuh istrinya, tidak akan pernah. Ia sudah meminta Ino berhenti dari kelasnya bahkan sebelum mereka menikah. Sebenarnya, itu satu-satunya permintaan Sai di perjanjian pra-nikah mereka.

"Benar kan? Sasuke adalah pilihan terbaik darling. Lagipula, dia hanya menjemputku, setelahnya aku selalu bersama bibi Mikoto."

Sai menyandarkan wajahnya ke arah telapak tangan Ino. Merasakan betapa hangatnya tangan itu. Ia tidak dibesarkan dengan kelembutan seorang ibu, itu membuatnya kadang merasa asing dengan sentuhan fisik, tapi Ino selalu membuatnya nyaman.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Tatapannya melembut, sebelah tangannya mengusap perut Ino yang mulai membuncit.

Ino tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk, "Tentu saja, tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan."

"Kuharap dia tidak mirip Sasuke, kau lebih sering dengannya daripada denganku.

"Sai," dengus Ino kesal. "Jangan mulai lagi."

Sai terkekeh sambil menarik Ino dalam pelukannya. Masih di dengarnya dengusan Ino sesaat sebelum ia menenggelamkan wajah cemberut itu dalam lipatan tangannya.

"Apa?" Perasaan Sai mendadak tak enak, "Jangan bercanda, Sasuke. Aku bahkan belum sebulan di Konoha. Yang benar saja."

Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya malas. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Sai protes tiap kali ia meminta seniman palsu itu mendekorasi ulang resort mereka. Protes itu tidak memberi banyak pengaruh sebenarnya, karena ia tahu, Sai akan tetap pergi ke sana. Seniman itu mencintai kerapian dan kesempurnaan. Kurang lebih sama sepertinya, jadi dia tidak harus bersemedi hanya untuk menyingkirkan keberadaannya dari Konoha.

"Memangnya kau tidak kasihan pada Ino? kurasa ini sudah mendekati hari kelahiran-."

"Aku bisa menggantikanmu menjaga Ino, tapi aku tidak bisa menggantikanmu menyelesaikan interior resort Sai. Itu masalahnya,"

Sai mendelik mendengar kalimat itu. Yang benar saja, laki-laki itu, memangnya seberapa serius dia dengan istrinya.

"Maksudku adalah, kehamilan Ino baru menginjak usia 27 minggu. Masih butuh beberapa minggu untuk kelahiran. Jangan khawatir."

Sebelah alis Sai terangkat tak percaya, "Kau bahkan menghitungnya?"

"Dokter keluarga kami sama, tuan Shimura. Kalau kau mau tahu."

"Tetap saja," gerutu Sai, "Aku bahkan berfikir untuk minta cuti sembari menunggu kelahiran anakku."

Ganti Sasuke yang mendelik mendengar kalimat Sai. "Jangan coba-coba, Sai," mendadak kesewotan Sai berpindah padanya, "Musim semi tahun depan kita sudah launcing, kalau kau cuti kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi, heh?"

"Itu bukan urusanku." gumam Sai santai, "Lagipula bukan uangku yang melayang kalau pembukaanya ditunda."

"Brengsek. Kau mengancamku?"

"Hey, hey, Sasuke kenapa kau sewot begitu. Aku kan cuma minta waktu sebentar." Sai tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Sampai Ino melahirkan."

"Brengsek, awas kau."

Sai tertawa pelan lalu bergegas meninggalkan Sasuke. Tawanya masih belum reda bahkan sampai ia menutup pintu ruangan direktur Uchiha corp itu dengan bunyi klik nyaring. Benar-benar menguji kesabaran dan jiwa tenang Sasuke.

"Argghh, sial!" desis Sasuke jengkel. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Kalau Sai serius mengajukan cuti, habislah peruntungannya. Ia sudah menghitung dengan teliti besarnya keuntungan yang akan didapat dari resort terbarunya di Kumo. Resort itu bernuansa musim semi, jadi harus launcing di hari pertama sakura bermekaran. Musim lain tidak akan memberi efek sama untuk menarik pengunjung. Dan dia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa musim semi hanya datang setahun sekali. Itu artinya, kalau tahun depan ia tidak meresmikannya, maka dua tahun depan resor itu baru bisa di buka. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Itu tidak boleh terjadi. Ia harus segera mengatur siasat agar Sai segera terbang ke Kumo dan menyelesaikan interiornya. Tidak ada waktu untuk berleha-leha. Ia tahu ini sedikit tak adil untuk Sai, juga Ino. Tapi biar sajalah, toh selama Sai pergi ia selalu siap menjaga Ino. Ia bahkan membaca panduan suami tanggap untuk jaga-jaga, siapa tahu Ino melahirkan saat Sai tengah berada di Kumo.

Sesaat kemudian, kekalutan di wajahnya berubah menjadi seringai licik yang mengerikan.

"Oh, Sai. Kau harusnya tahu berhadapan dengan siapa."

"Brengsek," maki Sai kesal, dibantingnya gagang telfon yang sesaat lalu menempel di telinganya. "Sasuke sialan."

"Jangan mengumpat di rumah Darling, itu tidak baik untuk bayi kita." Teriakan Ino membuanya tersentak.

"Ah, maaf." mimik menyesal singgah segera di wajahnya, "Tapi dia benar-benar keterlaluan. Ku kira dia menyerah karena hampir sebulan ini tidak mengangguku. Ternyata itu hanya taktik busuknya, sial."

Ino tertawa geli mendengar Sai uring-uringan tak jelas. Ia tahu suaminya baru saja menerima telfon dari Sasuke, tapi ia tidak yakin apa yang mereka bicarakan hingga Sai begitu kesal.

"Resort harus launcing musim semi nanti." gumam Sai dengan wajah muram. Terlihat betapa tak menguntungkannya posisinya saat ini.

"Jadi, apa masalahnya?" Ino yang datang dengan sepiring salad buah mengerenyit heran. Bukannya memang sejak awal sudah di jadwalkan seperti itu?.

"Itu berarti aku akan lebih sering berada di Kumo."

"Lalu?"

Sai berdecak sambil mengacak surai hitamnya kesal. "Aku ingin berada di sampingmu setidaknya sampai kau melahirkan. Bajingan itu."

Ino tertawa sambil memutar matanya bosan. Di tariknya Sai yang masih berdiri menjulang di samping meja telfon.

"Kau melankolis sekali Sai. Membuatku terharu."

"Aku tidak bercanda, Ino."

"Aku tahu."

"Tidak, kau tidak tahu."

"Oh, sekarang kau jadi sensitif."

"Sial."

"Jangan mengumpat sayang, itu tidak baik." ucap Ino sambil menselonjorkan kakinya di pangkuan Sai. Salad buah kesayangannya ia sangga di depan perut buncitnya. "Kumo-Konoha hanya berjarak satu jam perjalanan, aku janji kau tidak akan ketinggalan meyaksikan anakmu lahir darling. Percayalah."

Sai menautkan kedua alisnya-ragu. Matanya masih awas menatap Ino yang terlihat semakin cantik dengan tubuh berisi.

"Kau takut kehilangan momen itu kan?"

"..."

"Dan aku tahu kau juga ingin terjun langsung melihat perkembangan resort, kau bukan tipe orang yang senang mendelegasikan pekerjaan."

"Jangan membuatku semakin dilema Ino."

Ino tertawa lalu mengusap perutnya pelan. Piring salad ia letakkan di atas meja lalu ia menggeser tubuhnya agar bersisian dengan Sai.

"Kau harus mempercayainya, Sai. Kalau kau tidak ingin ia terlahir sebelum kau ada di sampingnya, ia tidak akan lahir,"

Sai memandang Ino ragu. Mungkin ia sedikit berlebihan, tapi sejak kecil ia tidak pernah mengenal siapa orang tuanya. Dia tidak ingin anaknya kelak merasakan kehampaan yang sama seperti yang dirasakannya. Jadi wajar saja kalau ia sedikit emosional dengan ini.

"Sai," Ino menggenggam tangannya erat, "Dia anakmu, kau harus mempercayainya."

Sai menutup matanya, mencoba meresapi ucapan istri cantiknya itu. "Apa dia akan mendengarkanku?"

"Tentu saja," sahut Ino cepat, segaris senyum hangat di berikan pada suaminya. "Cobalah."

Sedikit ragu Sai mencondongkan tubuhnya dan memposisikan wajahnya sejajar perut Ino. Telinga kanannya menempel di sana. Ia mengusap perlahan, "Hey, kalau aku memintamu untuk menungguku, apa kau mau menurutinya?"

Ino terkikik melihat betapa canggungnya laki-laki itu. Sementara Sai hanya mendongak tak mengerti dimana letak kekonyolannya.

"Ucapkan lagi, Sai." ucap Ino sumringah, "Katakan, satu tendangan untuk 'iya' dan dua tendangan untuk 'tidak'."

Sai masih menatap Ino tak mengerti. Ia benar-benar bingung, memangnya bayinya akan merespon hal seperti itu?

"Ayo lakukan, kau akan tahu apakah dia mengizinkanmu pergi atau tidak."

"Aa..., sebenarnya aku ti-."

"Dia mendengarmu darling," sahut Ino cepat, "Dia sudah sempurna, dia bisa mendengar apapun yang kita dengar. percayalah."

Lagi-lagi Ino hanya tertawa saat di lihatnya wajah canggung Sai kembali mencoba berkomunikasi dengan bayinya. Sai mengulangnya dua kali, tapi ia tidak mendengar apapun karena Ino selalu tertawa setelahnya.

"Kau mengerjaiku?"

"Tidak,tidak," Ino menggeleng cepat, diantara derai tawanya, "Aku merasakan tendangannya. Aku serius." ucapnya sambil mengusap airmata, "Katakan lagi Sai, kali ini aku tidak akan tertawa. Aku janji."

Tapi Ino kembali menahan tawanya, membuat Sai hanya bisa merengut kesal.

"Hey jagoan, dengarkan aku, ibumu membuat lelucon an-," Sai mendadak terdiam, membuat Ino yang masih tertawa ikut menghentikan tawanya. wajah Sai sedikit menegang dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

"Sai?"

"Aku merasakannya,"

Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

"Aku merasakan tendangan bayi kita. Dia menendangku, Ino. Astaga, aku tidak pernah sebahagia ini di tendang seseorang."

Ino kembali tertawa mendengar ucapan Sai. Laki-laki itu selalu punya kalimat aneh untuk menggambarkan perasaanya. Membuatnya kadang bertanya-tanya, dimana Sai belajar semantik selama ini.

Sai berlari tergesa di koridor rumah sakit. Sudah seminggu ia berada di Kumo, dan rencananya akhir minggu nanti ia baru akan kembali ke Konoha. Ini adalah kunjungan terakhirnya, semua pekerjaan terkait interior resort sudah selesai. Itu benar-benar membuatnya lega. Setelah ini ia berniat off dari semua kegiatan dan fokus menemani Ino menunggu kelahiran buah hati mereka. Semua tampak sesuai hingga telfon Sasuke membuatnya kebakaran jenggot.

"Sai, di sini." teriakan Sasuke merebut atensinya, nafasnya masih tersenggal saat ia sampai di hadapan rambut raven yang tengah menatapnya kesal itu. "Delapan jam. Lama sekali, kau tidak tahu Ino menunggumu dari pagi, huh?"

"Memangnya aku pemiliki bandara? sial."

Bandara Kumo di tutup sementara karena ada aktivitas vulkanik yang menyebabkan penglihatan udara berkurang. Benar-benar bencana di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Kau bisa cari jalan lain, bodoh." maki Sasuke penuh emosi, "Lewat jalur laut kan bisa."

"Kau kira aku tidak mempertimbangkannya?" Suara Sai sedikit meninggi, tak terima dengan ucapan Sasuke. "Jangan pi-, aauww."

"Hentikan kalian," Mikoto yang muncul langsung memukul keduanya dengan tas tangan mahal kesayangannya, "Dasar kekanakan."

"Ini salahnya, bibi."

"Dia itu bo-."

"Cukup Sasuke," bentak Mikoto keras, "Sai, cepat masuk, Ino mulai kehabisan tenaga. Sepertinya anak itu menunggumu."

"Terimakasih Bibi, aku menyayangimu." ucap Sai cepat lalu melesat menuju ruang persalinan.

"Aku tidak percaya ini, sial."

"Jangan mengumpat di depannya Sasuke, dasar kau bajingan."

"Kau juga mengumpat, ayah macam apa kau ini.

"Itu karena kau memberi pengaruh buruk padaku."

"Jangan melempar kesalahan, aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan tabiat burukmu."

"Lihat dia membuka mata, astaga matanya indah sekali."

"Aku bersyukur matanya mirip Ino, yah meski sebenarnya aku berharap dia mirip denganku."

"Apa maksudmu? Kalau matanya hitam, itu karena menurun dariku brengsek."

"Ino akan membunuhmu kalau kau terus mengumpat di depan bayinya.

"Kau benar."

"Kurasa dia terlalu cantik untuk jadi laki-laki."

"Jangan mengejek Sasuke, wajah androgini sedang tren akhir-akhir ini. Kau pasti ketinggalan berita."

"Aku bukan pecinta gosip sepertimu."

"Sial, kau-"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Selenting suara membuat dua laki-laki tampan itu menoleh cepat. Ino dengan pakaian rumah sakit tengah duduk di kursi roda langsung menyergap penglihatan. Di belakangnya, seorang dokter cantik menemaninya.

"Kalian terlihat seperti ibu-ibu penggosip." cetus Ino dengan kecurigaan penuh. Ia mengenal baik dua lelaki di depannya. Mulut mereka sama kotornya jika bertemu, dan Ino tidak suka itu. Ino mungkin tidak terganggu, tapi ia tidak ingin bayinya terpapar polusi pendengaran di awal-awal hidup indahnya.

"Selamat atas kelahiranmu, Ino." Sasuke lebih dulu membuka suara, ia beringsut mendekat, mengecup pipi kiri Ino lalu mengusap rambutnya perlahan. "Kau seorang ibu sekarang, dia tampan sekali."

Mata Sai menyipit mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ia masih ingat bagaimana Sasuke mengomentari bayinya tadi. Dasar bermuka dua, makinya dalam hati.

"Terimakasih Sasuke." ucap Ino tulus, "Terimakasih karena kau selalu menjagaku."

"Tidak masalah, apapun untukmu."

"Hmm, Hmm." Sai berdehem keras untuk merusak momen romantis di depannya. Yang benar saja, sebenarnya suami Ino itu siapa sih, dia atau Sasuke.

"Oh, hai darling." ucap Ino sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Sai. Laki-laki itu menerima tangan Ino dengan senyum sinkron andalannya. "Apa aku boleh minta tolong?"

"Apapun." ucap Sai sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada Sasuke -yang ditanggapi dengan dengusan sebal.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar. Udara ruangan membuatku pengap." ucapnya dengan sedikit menarik tangan suaminya. "Boleh kan, Dokter?"

"Eh?," dokter cantik yang sedari tadi bengong melihat mereka tampak tergagap pelan. "Te-tentu, tapi jangan lama-lama."

"Hanya lima menit, ayo darling." ucap Ino cepat sembari menyentak tangan Sai agar segera mengambil alih kursi rodanya.

"Bukannya dia masih harus istirahat?" gumam Sasuke saat dilihatnya Ino semakin menjauh.

"Tidak masalah, kondisi Ino baik. Lagipula, jika ia merasa senang itu akan memperlancar ASInya."

"Oh."

Keduanya tiba-tiba merasakan kecanggungan yang aneh. Sasuke bahkan sampai harus bingung dan mengusap tengkuknya kikkuk.

"Um, anda, Sasuke-san kan?"

"Hn, Apa kau mengenalku?"

Sejujurnya, Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang mudah mengenali orang lain. apalagi jika mereka hanya dua tiga kali bertemu. Hal itulah yang kadang membuatnya tampak seperti pemuda kaya yang sombong, padahal sama sekali tak ada niat seperti itu.

"Sebenarnya tidak, hanya saja, sepertinya saya pernah melihat anda di majalah bisnis langganan Appa."

"Oh."

"Kau sengaja?"

Ino mengangguk dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. Membuat Sai semakin bingung. Mereka tengah duduk di taman rumah sakit dengan secangkir latte di tangan.

"Astaga, Sai. Masak kau tidak mengerti. Aku ingin menjodohkan mereka. Dr. Lee terlihat cocok dengan Sasuke. Iya kan?"

"Kau mengenal dokter itu? Aku tidak pernah tahu kau punya teman dokter."

"Dulu dia klienku."

"Oh."

"Ck. Apa cuma itu yang bisa kau katakan? kau tidak lihat antusiasmeku yang menggila. Setidaknya temani aku baka."

Sai menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, terus terang ide jodoh menjodohkan tidak terlintas dalam benaknya. "Apa dia dari Konoha?"

"Ayahnya dari Korea. Pemilik rumah sakit terkenal. Lumayan kan, bisnis Sasuke belum ada yang merambah ke sana. Ini akan jadi pernikahan yang menguntungkan."

"Kurasa kau sedikit berlebihan."

"Biar saja."

"Sasuke akan marah kalau tahu kau melakukan itu."

Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar perkataan Sai, "Kukira kau selau cemburu pada Sasuke. Ide ini akan menyelamatkan kecemburuanmu, darling."

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir bagaimana perasaan Sasuke saat tahu ide gilamu itu."

"Tidak akan terjadi hal buruk, percayalah." ucap Ino yakin, sebelah tangannya terkepal penuh semangat, "Dan lagi, ini tidak gila tahu. aku hanya memberi ruang pada mereka."

"Kau tidak seharusnya ikut campur."

Ino mengerutkan dahinya tak percaya, sungguh suatu keajaiban mendengar Sai berada di pihak Sasuke. Selama ini mereka hanya saling melempar umpatan.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau menjaga bayi selama dua jam membuat kalian bersekutu. Ini menakjubkan." ucapnya dengan tawa aneh yang dibuat-buat. Membuat Sai menelengkan pandangan ke arahnya.

"Aku? Tidak." Sai mendengus kesal, "Aku tetap tidak menyukainya. Aku hanya berfikir tentang berada di posisinya. Tidak lebih."

"Kau manis sekali Sai, apa setelah ini aku boleh sesekali hangout dengannya? Kau tidak pernah mengizinkanku keluar setelah kita menikah."

"Apa kau bercanda?" Sai melirik tak suka, "Tidak!"

"Kau kejam sekali Shimura-san."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Kau pecemburu gila."

"Aku hanya tidak suka caranya menatapmu."

"Kau saja yang berlebihan."

"Aku terbiasa mengamati detail, Ino. Aku tahu dia melihatmu seolah kau adalah hidangan penutup."

"Errr..., itu perumpamaan yang aneh."

"Dia bahkan mungkin tahu berapa ukuran bra yang kau gunakan."

Ino tertawa keras demi melihat wajah kesal Sai. Ia sampai harus menekan perutnya yang tiba-tiba nyeri.

"Sayang sekali dia memang tahu, darling."

"Huh. Sudah kuduga."

"Oh, kau manis sekali saat cemburu." ucap Ino di sela tawa tertahannya. Membuat Sai semakin terlihat keki. Perlahan, lingkaran tangannya di tubuh Sai mengerat bersamaan dengan manik beningnya yang menatap dalam ke arah sang suami. "Aku mencintaimu, sepuluh ribu kali lebih besar dari Sasuke. Tidak peduli seberapa mempesonanya dia, dibanding dirimu, dia tidak ada apa-apanya."

Sai menggaruk sebelah pelipisnya mendengar kalimat Ino, "Itu lebih terdengar seperti omong kosong."

Ino tertawa mendengar celetukan Sai. Laki-laki itu sungguh tidak peka. Padahal ia sedang berusaha membangun suasana romantis.

"Oke,oke. Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau percaya?" tanya Ino sambil menggayut manja, tangannya mengusap dada Sai penuh kasih. Menggambar bermacam-macam huruf dengan jarinya.

"Hentikan Ino, ini di tempat umum."

"Biar saja," celetuk Ino santai. Ia bahkan semakin merapatkan tubuh keduanya, "Aku juga ingin mereka cemburu padaku karena memiliki suami setampan dirimu." ucapnya lalu mengecup sudut bibir Sai, membuat laki-laki itu sedikit berjengit kaget. "Ayo katakan sayang, apa yang harus kulakukan."

"Hentikan atau kita akan berakhir di lantai rumah sakit, Ino. Aku serius."

Ino tertawa pelan lalu menarik tubuhnya sedikit menjauh. Membiarkan Sai dengan wajah kikukk mendominasi penglihatannya. Sudah dua tahun sejak mereka menikah, tidak ada yang berubah dari kecanggungan Sai. Laki-laki itu bahkan masih sering kaget dan refleks memutar badan saat melihat Ino keluar kamar mandi. Benar-benar sulit dipercaya.

Ino kembali merapatkan tubuh mereka saat tawanya mulai mereda. Kali ini Sai tidak lagi menolak. "Terimakasih sudah bersedia menjadi kekasihku, Sai."

Sai mengangguk samar, dikecupnya pucuk kepala Ino dalam. Sebisa mungkin menyalurkan kebahagiaan yang sudah di tahannya sejak semalam. Yah, ia memang harus bersabar, karena Mikoto melarangnya -juga Sasuke- untuk menemui Ino setelah ia melahirkan. Pagi ini adalah yang pertama, dan dia sudah menahan diri sejak tadi untuk tidak memeluk istrinya dengan airmata meleleh. Sungguh, ia tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini.

"Terimakasih sudah mejadikanku Ayah, Ino." Bisiknya dengan mata terkatup, "Ini sangat berarti untukku."

Ino hanya mengangguk, tak ingin mengatakan apapun. Lagipula ia sedang sibuk menahan airmatanya sekarang.

End

Jeleouse adalah fict spin off dari fict MC berjudul Goodluck. Tidak ada yg special dari fic ini, kecuali keduanya adalah kesayangan saya.

semoga kalian menyukainya.

salam hangat, Beb-


End file.
